


The First Date

by Dream_Wreaver



Series: Return [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dream_Wreaver
Summary: Companion piece to Darkness Has a Heart. The much anticipated first date. How awkward can it get?





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, soo I already had this written and I just forgot to post it, sorry. Well, it's exactly what the summary implies, so I hope you enjoy

One week. Seven days. One hundred and sixty-eight hours. Why was she keeping track of this? Sarah dropped the pencil she’d been holding and dropped her face into the open textbook that she was _supposed_ to have been taking notes from. What was she doing instead? Replaying the incidents from one week ago over and over in her mind. Not conducive to her education, not conducive to her social life, and certainly not conducive to her sanity. With a sigh she lifted her head from the textbook, hair forming a dark curtain around her face. Damn him, damn that Fae for parting with her like that. Damn him for using that romantic bullshit that was a total cliché and yet for some reason still made her melt a little inside when she remembered it.

Sarah slumped back against her chair, brooding and muttering obscenities under her breath. A loud ‘pop’ from behind her sent the girl jerking forward in surprise. A whispered swear later, Sarah turned herself around to see the Goblin now standing on her bed. That had been Ciara’s idea, to have the Goblins give a daily status report on her brother as well as relay any messages he wanted to give to her. The first time it had happened after she returned to campus it had been unexpected, but sweet. Now, however, it was just getting a little annoying. But no matter how many times Sarah tried to tell the Goblins that she didn’t need to know every detail of her brother’s day and that it was fine if they only came around when Toby had a message for her or something had happened, they insisted on telling her they were under Former Queen BabyLady’s orders and only she –or potentially Jareth- could make them stop.

In some corner of her mind, Sarah was sure that Ciara was just attempting to make right since the Guard had been put on her brother without anyone’s permission. However, the majority was far more certain that the Nursemaid’s sadistic streak loved watching Sarah be annoyed distracted by these daily interruptions, especially since they happened multiple times a day. And heaven help her the times her roommate decided to come back _at that exact moment_ and there was a mad dash for Sarah to hide the creature in the time it took for the door to be unlocked and opened.

“Good evening…” Sarah trailed off waiting for the creature to introduce itself. While at this point Sarah knew all the names of the Goblins that were sent to give progress reports, this one was new.

“Inky Miss,” the little creature said in reply.

“Okay, Inky. What is it?”

The little Goblin didn’t answer, instead choosing to tug at the burlap tunic it wore.

“Inky? Is everything with Toby alright?”

“I’s not here about Master Toby Bosslady,” Inky continued to look around warily, as though they could be seen and there was a threat looming over the tiny creature’s head.

“But if it’s not about Toby then-” Sarah cut herself off, realizing exactly what, or _who_ in this case would be the cause for the little Goblin’s discomfort, “Oh let me guess…” she muttered.

“Bosslady?” Inky said.

“It’s nothing Inky, go ahead and give me your message.”

“Kingy,” Inky began, “Kingy be wishing to speaks with you. I’s sent here to tell you he be wishing for you to call on him.”

“I see,” Sarah replied measuredly, “And there wouldn’t be any repercussions for you if I refuse, would there?”

Again the little creature didn’t answer, and didn’t meet Sarah’s eyes.

“Ah-huh, that’s what I thought,” Sarah shook her head and gave a tired, but good-natured sigh, “Alright Inky, it’s okay. You can return home now and tell his majesty I’ll call on him as soon as I’m finished with my homework.”

“Right away Bosslady,” Inky saluted her and popped away.

Another sigh escaped the girl as she turned back to the book and picked up her pencil. Why couldn’t her life ever be simple.

 

It was a rather annoyed vision she got when she was finally able to call on Jareth, nearly a day later.

“You know Precious,” he said while looking at her, “Usually when one sends a message that they will be in touch shortly they tend to follow up and get in touch shortly.”

“My apologies oh great and benevolent Goblin King,” Sarah rolled her eyes, “But you do realize that unlike at home, I have almost no privacy here at college, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“I have a roommate; you know a girl who shares a room large enough for two people with. And she decided to return home for the night just as I was finishing up my homework to call on you. No offense, but normal people would kind of freak out about all this sort of fantasy fairy tale stuff. Me? I’m used to it at this point. Plus, the bathrooms on this floor are communal so it’s not like I could lock myself in there to talk to you either.”

“Communal bathing chambers?” Jareth wrinkled his nose, “Rather unsightly if you ask me.”

“I’m one of the lucky ones. Girls on non-single-gendered floors have to share the bathrooms with boys. I’ve heard horror stories about that particular experience.”

“Young unmarried women are sharing bathing chambers with unmarried men the same age?” Jareth looked shocked, “Even the Fae, hedonistic as you might have found us portrayed have some standards. That sort of thing is frowned upon here.”

“Nice to know there’s some sort of moral conscience I can call you people out on when you’re acting weird,” Sarah retorted, “And then you insisted on calling me the night before my busiest day of the week. I’ve had classes all day and this is the first free moment I’ve had since I woke up.”

“Oh,” Jareth looked somewhere out of her field of vision and winced slightly. It was the reaction of someone who’d done something wrong.

“Don’t tell me you Bogged that innocent little Goblin,” Sarah groaned.

“To be fair, Goblins do not adhere to the ‘unable to lie’ trope down here,” Jareth replied, “How was I to know the little imp was telling the truth?”

“A little thing called faith in your peers Jareth,” the mortal quipped, “Ever heard of it?”

“Goblins cannot really be trusted to do things properly Sarah. Forgive my misinterpretation on one due to an expectation that has been set by countless others.”

Sarah, who had a finger raised ready to object and debunk whatever lame excuse he came up with, stopped, “Point, Goblin King,” she conceded, “But after you finish with me I want you to turn back time or move the stars or do whatever it is you do in order to undo throwing poor Inky into the Bog. Is that clear?”

“And if I refuse?”

“I won’t do whatever it is you wanted to ask me about.”

“Fair enough,”

“I thought you might say that,” Sarah smiled victoriously at the mirror, “Now, I was told you needed to speak with me. What do you want?”

“I wanted to ask if I might visit you at your school for a picnic. Normally the invitation would be extended to the gardens here in the Goblin Kingdom, but my sisters and their their respective broods are coming for a visit and you’re not quite ready to meet all of them at once.”

“Are you asking me out on a date Goblin King?”

“Is that what you mortals are calling it these days?” he asked in reply, “I simply wish to spend some more time in your company. After all, it wasn’t too long ago you still thought I was your villain.”

Sarah rolled her eyes, “Forgive me Jareth, but your acting skills are just as good as mine so it’s not my fault if I thought you were a villain. You simply played your part too well,” the last sentence was said as simpering and saccharinely sweet as Sarah could make it.

“You’re baiting me Sarah, and I warn you now it won’t work.”

“Perhaps I should call up your nanny for some lessons then.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me,” she said dryly.

Jareth sighed, “I need to keep the two of you apart, else I’m sure I’ll go mad,” he muttered, more to himself than anything, “Alright, I’ll reverse time so that it will be as though the little cretin never got sent into the Bog. Now will you answer my question?”

Sarah let a breath of laughter escape her, “Oh, okay. I guess since you’re being generous I can afford to do the same.”

“Excellent,” he replied, “Now, since I’m assuming you have some sort of routine you’re used to, simply get yourself ready tomorrow and call on me. I’ll be ready whenever you are.”

“Sounds good Goblin King,” Sarah said as she gave a mock salute.

“And how many times do I have to tell you Sarah, call me Jareth,” and with that the mirror returned to its normal state and Sarah let out a sigh of relief. Sometimes having knowledge that Fantasy was more than what it seemed was a blessing: not so much when a Fairy Tale King was courting you.

 

Sarah checked her appearance in her mirror one last time, making sure not a hair was out of place. She didn’t want to appear to eager, but at the same time there was no telling what Jareth would show up in, so she needed to make sure it was casual but mature. A hard balance to strike.

After raiding her closet and pairing several potentials together; Sarah had ended up settling on a claret-colored sweater just a tad too big for her, paired with black pants and flats. Sarah had twisted her hair into several styles, but in the end decided to leave it loose. She wore no makeup; the Goblin King had always seen her without it before, if she wore it now she knew the teasing would never end.

Smoothing out the last imaginary wrinkles Sarah took a step back from the mirror and said,

“Jareth? I’m ready.”

In the next instant she felt the presence of a warm body behind her. One too large and flat to be her roommate’s.

Sarah whirled around, “Ah, glad to see the trip was fast,” she quipped.

Jareth shrugged but said nothing, opting instead to pull on the glove of his free hand with the one that held the picnic basket. She noticed that he was dressed rather casually: a sapphire colored sweater over a white button-down, paired with dark tan slacks and a matching overcoat. His eye markings, were presumably glamored over, but she could still see them faintly, the most shocking change was that his wild as the wind locks were now more or less restrained into a low ponytail with a leather hair tie.

Sarah raised a brow at his behavior, but merely opened the door to her room and said, “Shall we?”

They exited the dorm building without fanfare and entered out into the quad. While it might have been more than a week since summer had officially ended, the weather had stayed quite warm for autumn and the effect of the color-changing leaves with the comfortable temperature had everyone who stayed on campus out and about at this time of day. As physically attractive as the Goblin King was –Sarah only admitted to herself within the confines of her mind- there was still something a little _off_ about him. Like he really didn’t belong in this world, which Sarah knew well enough was true. But that wouldn’t stop people from staring at them, or some of the more forward females on campus from approaching him, completely ignoring all sense of danger for the chance at thrill.

Sarah didn’t want to deal with any of that, so she linked her arm through his free one and as quickly as possible without looking odd she towed them off to one of her favorite spots.

It was a secluded little glen that Sarah was sure most people didn’t even know about. She herself had only found out about it her freshman year while working at the library. She had been gazing at the sunset out one of the windows when she noticed a slight dip in the tree line out on the horizon. Curiosity peaked she had taken one Saturday and dedicated it to finding out where that spot was. Eventually she had wandered through the trees and stumbled into the little glen. It was set back from the main parts of campus, and quiet enough excepting the usual sounds that the forests made. Sarah enjoyed the peace and almost magical quiet the place seemed to radiate and made it her sanity spot: the place where she would go to unwind when the pressures of academia proved to be too much.

Satisfied that there would be no one to interrupt them with odd looks or blatant come-ons Sarah stopped them.

“Alright,” she said, “This is the place. Do you have a blanket?”

“Everything is packed up in the basket,” Jareth replied, “And I can assure you now all foods contained within are hallucinogen-free, before you ask.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Sarah protested half-heartedly. The look he gave her said it was her worst performance yet.

“Sure you weren’t,” he drawled dryly as he crouched, set the basket down and opened it. Jareth pointedly ignored the glare she was sending his way as he, rather elegantly Sarah had to begrudgingly admit, withdrew the blanket and spread it out with nothing more than a flick of the wrist and a ‘snap’ of the fabric.

“Impressive Goblin King,” Sarah noted, “But I’m sure enough that there was some sort of magic involved there.”

“How sure?” Jareth’s eyes were alight with interest, he did so love games and bets.

“Sure,”

“Willing to bet on it sure?”

“Not on your life.”

“Then perhaps you aren’t as confident as you might have thought,” he smirked.

“I’m not going to make a bet with someone who cheats his own game,” Sarah crossed her arms and cocked her brow at him.

“But why not? If you’re so sure you’ll win?”

“Because with the way you’re smirking and outright avoiding the answer this is the one time I would be wrong,” she replied.

Jareth sighed, sometimes the girl was too perceptive for her own good, and far too mistrusting of him, “Very well Precious, now do come and sit. My chef has prepared a wonderful meal for us.”

“I somehow get the feeling that my definition of ‘wonderful’ and yours are two very different things,” Sarah said as she let out a sigh and dropped to the covered ground.

“Nonsense,” Jareth quipped, “The food my chef prepares is famous throughout the Underground, I was very lucky to get him to agree to work for me.”

“Oh really?” Sarah looked at him amusedly, “And how did you go about doing that?”

“Simple my dear; when I see something I really want; I go for it. And I when I want something, I _never_ lose.”

Sarah studied his expression for an indeterminate amount of time. Finally, she smiled knowingly, “You bribed him, didn’t you?”

Jareth’s eyes widened, “Wha- How did you-” he stumbled over his thoughts and tripped over his words, amazed she had picked up the real reason that quickly.

“Oh come on Jareth,” Sarah laughed, “I’ve been in your kingdom more than once. And while the Goblins and my friends are incredible and entertaining, the kingdom itself doesn’t have much to offer; especially when it’s surrounded by a killer maze.”

“Labyrinth,” Jareth corrected, pulling out two sturdy glasses and a glass bottle out of the basket. With a bit of flourish, he popped off the cork and began pouring some shallow drinks. Without another word he handed a glass to Sarah.

Sarah swirled the liquid around a few times before tilting the lip of the glass towards her nose and delicately sniffing. Just as she’d suspected, alcohol.

“Jareth,” she began, “You should know I can’t have this. It’s illegal,” she attempted to give the glass back to him but his expression stopped her.

“I wasn’t aware,” he replied, “Surely though, you _are_ an adult, by the age requirements at least?” he asked, “Old enough to vote, old enough to live on your own?”

“But not old enough to drink,” Sarah finished, “At least not here in the good old US of A. Overseas, however…” she trailed off into thought for a moment before shaking her head, “Anyways, the drinking age here is twenty-one. I’m not quite old enough yet.”

“And what will happen if you do decide to imbibe?” Jareth asked, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

“Well,” Sarah began, biting her lip in thought, “Nothing really I guess. I mean, you get arrested if you’re underage and the police are called in to investigate, but usually that only happens at outrageously loud house parties.”

“And if you’re drinking in the company of a responsible adult who is able to monitor your consumption?”

“Well, I mean technically it’s still illegal but you’re far less likely to get arrested for it.”

“Well then, simply try the wine. If you don’t like it, you don’t have to have anymore. If you decide you do like it, I shall monitor your consumption so that we make sure you’re staying safe. Sound reasonable?”

“You really are a Fae, aren’t you?” Sarah gave a wry little grin as she pulled her arm back.

“Naturally,” Jareth replied, “But why the need to reaffirm that fact now?”

“Because, Fae cannot lie, and technically they’re not supposed to be able to break rules that are already set. It’s all about loopholes with your kind, isn’t it?”

“You know it,” Jareth extended his glass, indicating a toast. With a small clink the glasses knocked against each other before being raised to their holder’s lips for a small taste.

Sarah was surprised, it was sweet, but not overly so and had a hint of a bitter aftertaste: almost like it was trying to make sure its imbiber savored it instead of a binge or else they would suffer the consequences.

“Wow,” she said before she could stop herself, “it’s good.”

“It’s Fae wine Sarah,” Jareth replied, “There’s nothing better.” He put a finger to his lips in contemplation as he watched her take another sip, “Though, perhaps I should have brought along mortal wine now that I think about it,”

Sarah looked at him and raised a cynically skeptic brow, “And why would that be Jareth?”

“I simply fear the worst,” he evaded.

“And that would be?”

“Now that you’ve had a taste of it, I fear you will find that nothing else will compare,” the wolfish grin on his face told her they were talking about more than just wine.

“Somehow, I get the feeling we’ve moved passed a simple discussion about wine,” Sarah raised a brow at him.

“Perish the thought,” Jareth replied, “I would never speak euphemistically my dear,”

“And yet that’s all you seem to do.”

“You bring out the best in me,”

“Have I come at a bad time?” a new voice cut in before Sarah could respond, “Should I head back and leave you two alone?”

Heads turned only to find Ciara standing there, dressed in a more feminine version of Jareth’s default outfit, the gray breeches being replaced by a high-waisted, incredibly poufy skirt.

“Ciara!” they exclaimed at once.

“That would be my name, yes,” the Fae replied, “But you didn’t answer my question; should I leave you two alone?”

“Stay,” Sarah said even as Jareth said, “Leave,”

Ciara chuckled as she sat on the blanket with them, “My, Jareth,” she remarked seeing the glasses in their hands, “Getting a young girl drunk out in the middle of the woods? And here I thought I’d raised you better than that.”

Sarah laughed while he fumed and glowered in a petulant fashion.

Ciara raised a brow at the young woman, “Don’t you’re getting out unscathed Sarah,” she said, “I thought you would have learned your lesson about taking Fae sustenance and yet here I find you drinking Fae wine? Tell me dear, do you truly wish to be one of us that badly?”

Sarah sputtered, “What?”

“The more Fae sustenance you intake, the more Faelike you become. You’ve already eaten a peach and an apple –the latter albeit unwillingly- and now you’re drinking Fae wine.”

Sarah instantly set her glass down, “I didn’t know,” she said, scooching back a few inches.

“I believe you,” Ciara said, “And Jareth here is already a Fae so he most likely didn’t think it all the way through. Trying to impress you as he was.”

“Don’t you have somewhere else you should be?” Jareth asked of her, irritation not at all concealed. Though Sarah was willing to bet part of it was embarrassment too.

“No,” Ciara replied, a tone and expression of faux ignorance in place, “Why? Do I upset you? Am I doing something wrong?” her lips quivered and her eyes grew watery, “I’m sorry,”

“You know damn well what you’re doing and laughing about it as well,” he accused.

She laughed airily, all traces of sadness gone, “I do, I do. I’m sorry pet. And while I do enjoy interrupting your advances with your darling little maiden this time it’s not for my own amusement.”

“Then what did you come here for?”

Ciara’s expression lost its jovial nature and morphed into something far grimmer, “It’s your mother,” she said, tone solemn.

Jareth looked to be at a loss, “My mother?” he repeated dumbly.

Ciara shifted uncomfortably, “I’m afraid she’s heard of your little –in her words- “dalliance” with Sarah,” the way she said it ascertained that she did not agree with the woman’s assessment.

“And?”

“She’s not pleased.”

“First time in over a century and a half she’s given a damn about what I do,” he grumbled.

“I know,” Ciara said sadly, “I was sent to get you,” she looked at Sarah, “Both of you.”

“Why both of us?” Jareth asked.

“I’m not, _important_ enough to have that knowledge.”

“The seven hells you aren’t,” Jareth swore.

They continued to talk back and forth. Sarah sat there, deaf and mute to what was going on around her. All she could think of was that his mother though he was _dallying_ with her. she had read enough regency novels to know that was the equivalent of having a one-night stand. And it hurt to think that that was all Sarah was worth to a Fae. She was human, mortal. Jareth and Ciara had enough years on her to make her look like an infant beside them. There was no doubt that if one Fae thought that, others would too. And though she refused to commit to anything: if she were to ever even consider being in a relationship with Jareth these were the types of things she’d need to take into account. Was she strong enough to brush it off? One time she might have thought she was. But now, facing it like this? She didn’t know.

“No, and that’s final!” Jareth bellowed at Ciara.

Ciara in the meantime had put her hands up in a placating gesture, “There’s no need to shout at me Jareth,” she admonished, “Don’t shoot the messenger and all that.”

Jareth suddenly looked tired, and if Sarah didn’t know any better, almost repentant, “I’m sorry Ci,” he apologized, “I’m just not in the mood to deal with her.”

“You think anyone ever is?” Ciara shot back with a raised brow and knowing look. She sighed, “Be that as it may, there’s nothing I can do about it. If you won’t go to her, she’ll come to you. You know she will.”

Jareth’s frown grew deeper, “I know, and I’ll banish her back.”

“That won’t hold her for long. You’ll need to come up with something,” Ciara told him, “Either a distraction, or an assassination attempt. No one cares which.”

Sarah blanched, assassination attempt? Was the woman really so bad that an attempt on her life was preferable to dealing with her in person? What kind of life had the Goblin King _had_?

Ciara caught Sarah’s expression and covered her mouth a moment, “Sorry hon,” she apologized to the girl, “forgot you were there a moment.”

Jareth seemed to remember where he was and what he was supposed to be doing, who he was supposed to be with, “Ciara, please,” he beseeched his former caretaker, “I’m ready to beg, keep my mother out of this outing with Sarah and I’ll do anything.”

Ciara raised a brow, “Anything?” she teased. Jareth seemed to realize what he’d said and silently cursed. Ciara laughed, “Relax darling, I know better, unlike you. What I want is for you to enjoy your time with Sarah and not let this whole debacle worry you. Take your time, get to know each other. And for the love of the gods, try to have fun without resorting to petty quips and jabs,” she glanced at the other female, “That goes for you too. I’ll do my best to keep Jadis occupied in the meantime.”

With a smile and a mocking salute she vanished.

Sarah’s brow furrowed, “Did she say Jadis?”

Jareth groaned, but was bound by his nature to answer, “Yes,” he replied, “She did, most likely to pique your curiosity and further annoy me.”

“As in Jadis from _The Chronicles of Narnia_? That Jadis?”

“Yes,” Jareth said tiredly.

“The white witch is your mother?” Sarah exclaimed.

“Unfortunately,” Jareth affirmed, “I’m her only natural child,”

“But you said you had two sisters,” Sarah pointed out.

“Results of extramarital affairs by my father,” Jareth explained, “Fae often have trouble conceiving with other Fae. Hence why the Goblin Kingdom was so vital, back before Fae realized we could conceive easier with a human entered into the equation.”

They passed a pleasant afternoon thusly. Conversation flowed and food was eaten, even if the wine was largely left untouched. Sarah learned many things about her former adversary that even the second trek through the Labyrinth hadn’t revealed. Likewise, Jareth learned a great deal more about the mortal he had taken a fancy to; what she liked about fairy tales, what she was studying at university, what she hoped to accomplish with her life (outside of the plans he had lying in wait, should she prove amendable to them), and other things. Before they knew it the sun was already setting. The sounds of a forest at night provided a nice backdrop to the slowly changing setting.

Sarah had just been laughing at some joke Jareth had told her when she noticed, “My goodness, is it this late already?” she scrambled to her feet, “I have to go, I have homework, and projects and…” her expression indicated she wanted to scream, but she tossed a wry smirk at Jareth instead, “You have no idea what I would give to trade places with you right now Jar,”

“You could spend the night at my castle,” he offered.

She scoffed, “Yeah, and I’m sure _that_ would work out so well,” but she shot him a sidelong glance as she added, “Maybe when my workload is a little less heavy, and if you can act in some manner resembling good behavior that is,”

He perked at the tentative raincheck on his offer. Jareth rose to his feet, with a snap everything they’d taken out was repacked and ready to go, “Would it be misbehaving if I offered to walk you back?”

Sarah blinked before a slow smile spread across her face, “Just the opposite, actually.”

Jareth offered his arm and Sarah took it. Leisurely they made their way back to Sarah’s dormitory. And there waiting for them outside the door was none other than Ciara. The Fae nanny waved to the pair.

“So,” her voice lilted high with intrigue, “Had fun?”

“Something like that,” was Jareth’s evasive reply.

“Nice try,” Ciara snickered at him, “We saw everything.”

They weren’t surprised that Ciara had spied on them and opted to ignore her as they passed by. They had only reached the door when the plural subject registered.

“We?” Sarah and Jareth accused simultaneously, whirling around to face Ciara. She had her hands clasped behind her back and had for all intents and purposes adopted an angelic disposition, innocent of everything.

“Who is we?” Jareth snarled at her.

“No one you care about,” Ciara replied evasively.

His mouth dropped open, “You and my mother spied on us!” he accused.

Ciara didn’t even try to deny it, “You said I just had to keep her preoccupied,” she reminded her former charge, “You didn’t say _how_ I might do it.”

“For the love of,” Jareth dragged a gloved hand down his face in exasperation.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Ciara added, “She doesn’t want to see you anymore.”

“Why?” Jareth asked sarcastically, “Too ashamed of her son to want contact anymore? I’m not going to complain.”

“Actually, no,” Ciara replied, “She saw the two of you and wondered how you even came into contact with each other. When I told her the circumstances behind Sarah’s first journey into our world she was impressed.”

“Impressed?” Sarah echoed, “With me? Why?”

“She’s a villain,” Ciara answered, “Anyone who could wish away an infant in cold blood, simply due to irritation with it, has a villainous side. Quite the evil streak,” the way it was phrased made it sound like Ciara was pulling the words from the witch’s mouth, “Jadis approves, so long as you two don’t get overly nice. Stay cruel and visibly despotic to the Goblins, you should be fine.”

“And you came to tell us this because?” Jareth asked.

“Thought you might like to know,” Ciara replied, “And I wanted to annoy you by ruining any chance for things to progress further. Say goodnight Jareth,” she instructed as she took hold of his arm.

Jareth looked back to Sarah, “Goodbye Sarah,” he bid her, “Mayhaps next time we shan’t be interrupted and pass a far more pleasant time than this.”

Sarah shot them an indulgent smile, “You know, there’s a mixer going on next weekend, you could show up for that if you want.”

Jareth appeared too flabbergasted to speak. Ciara nudged him, no response. With a good-natured sigh, she answered for her former charge.

“He’d love to and he’ll be there. Would you mind calling for him an hour before so you can adjust him accordingly?”

Sarah nodded.

“Good,” Ciara declared, “Then we’ll be off. Night Sarah, pleasant dreams!”

With a swirl and small wind they were gone. Sarah made her way back to her room and when her back was against her bedroom door, the room thankfully empty, Sarah let out what any onlooker might have misconstrued for a swooning sigh. Even her roommate, when the girl finally returned from wherever she had gone noticed the state Sarah was in.

“Have yourself a good time tonight Sar?” she asked in response to Sarah’s almost dreamlike countenance.

Sarah let out a soft chuckle, “You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please feel free to leave a review. If you didn't, I welcome constructive criticism wholeheartedly. Fairfarren my lovelies


End file.
